


Sleep

by flashforeward



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred makes a discovery while trying to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

They're both exhausted, but Jim's the only one who falls asleep quick tonight. Alfred's mind just won't stop, and he lies in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of all the close calls and near disasters they've been through since Bruce's parents were murdered. Murdered. He shifts and looks down at Jim - a crusader if ever there was one, fighting for this city that everyone else has given up on.

Will he be next? Alfred wonders, watching the steady rise and fall of Jim's chest, the way his brow creases - he might be asleep, but it isn't untroubled. Instinct makes Alfred reach out, pull Jim to him, and the change is instantaneous. Jim turns onto his side, pushing in as close to Alfred as he can, snuggling his head up under Alfred's chin and wrapping an arm around Alfred's torso.

Alfred doesn't dare move, doesn't want to wake Jim. Not now, not now that he seems to have found peace. Peace in contact. The thought makes Alfred smile and, with a quick kiss to Jim's forehead, lets his eyes fall closed.


End file.
